Sky High:New Generation
by Dragonic Demon
Summary: Welcome to Sky High. After Will and his friends graduated. A new generation steps up. There will be friendship,trials,hardships and maybe some love here and there. Join Kendall as he faces this things. Watch as he makes friends. Are you ready to join?
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon Demon here with a new story. A Sky High OC. Where we will focus on my OC Kendall as he loves his life as a student at Sky High. Now here are your needed for the Application**

Name:

Nickname:(If Any)

Age:

Gender:

Sexuality:

Grade:

Power:

Hero or Sidekick:

Everyday Clothes:

Pajamas:

Formal:

Hair & color:

Height and weight:

Face:

Personality:

Stereotype:

Family:

Dad:

Mom:

Siblings:(If Any)

History:

Likes:(If Any)

Dislikes:(If Any)

Clubs:

Boyfriend/Girlfriend/Crush:(If Any)

Part Time job:(If Any)

Anything else:(If Any)

 **Now here is my OC**

Name:Kendall Taylor Bulton

Nickname:Speed Shadow/Blondie/Taylor/Ken/Kendall

Age:15

Gender:Male

Sexuality:Heterosexuality

Grade:Junior

Power:Umbrakinesis and Pyrokinesis

Hero or Sidekick:Hero

Everyday Outfit:Dark Red hoodie shirt,Black jeans and black and red rubber shoes,Red gloves

Pajamas:black shirt and red jogging pants

Formal:White tux and red tie with black dress shoes

Hair:Hair reaches middle neck and bangs covers forehead color:blonde

Height and Build:5'5 tall and medium build

Face:chiseled tan face with blue eyes but turns black when shadow powers is in use

Personality:Love to make friends if it can be trusted,Cold-hearted but melts when crush is near,Determine and protects the innocent and his friends especially his precious people

Stereotype:Determine and Cheerful

Family:

Dad:John Knight (A Hydrokinesis use water to protect the city and stop crimes under Hydro X)

Mom:Maria Taylor (A Umbrakinesis name es the shadows to summon weapons and uses it to protect the innocent)

History:At age 4 discovered that he can control water and began to be harness it,At 7 Shadow powers were active and harness it to control it,At 9 his parents found out and told him the truth,At 13 joins Sky High to become a hero but was treated like he is a king because of his parents due to it he wants to come out of their shadow and become a Hero with his own become Red Shadow ill need help to control in combat his powers

Likes:Friend,Reading,Hanging Out and Music

Dislikes:Traitors,Villains and treatments due to his parents,People who treat others differently

Clubs:Music Club

Boyfriend/Girlfriend/Crush:Will Look For Someone In the OC App

Part Time Job:Singer at a local club

Anything else:Wishes to find his true love and become a hero the next generation will look up a tic mark dattebayo due to watching naruto too much


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright time to start the first official chapter of this story. Now I've decided to change my OC a bit his height will now be 6'5 and I will need the gym clothes of your OC. Change my OC a bit he has now powers to Fire,Shadow,Water and Win with Fast Regeneration**

 **Chapter 1:A New Friend (Maybe)**

 **(Kendall POV)**

I stepped off the bus as I looked over my surroundings. I started getting ready both mentally and physically. I have been assigned to tour the freshman. Wait I haven't introduced myself I'm Kendall Taylor Bulton but for short is Kendall T. Pamplona. Now I'm part of club but I Am also a member of the welcome society.

I was wearing Dark Red hoodie shirt,Black jeans and black and red rubber shoes,Red fingerless gloves. I stood at 6'5 with a medium build. I went to my locker as I put my red and orange backpack inside. I heard a motor running as I sighed

"Time to do this"I said to myself as I went outside

 **(With The Freshman)**

"I'm with a lot of people"a girl said with anger as she was looking around.

She has Butt length dirty blonde hair with with black streaks in them that floats and moves when powers are in use or angry, bangs that goes over eyebrows. Thin pale face with bright blue, but very dark and emotionless eyes.

She currently has on Black skinny jeans, tight black electric blue Avenged Sevenfold shirt, black leather knee high combat boots with silver studded buckles, waist length black leather coat with quarter length sleeves, silver studs on shoulders, black nails both on hands and feet, black fingerless leather gloves, black leather silver studded bracelets, black leather silver studded choker, black leather silver studded belt.

This girl name is Sinestra Nightstar.

 **(With Kendall:Kendall POV)**

I looked at the students as I smiled but I noticed an odd one as she was looking around as if she doesn't want to be there. I went down the stairs as I noticed them looking at me.

"Morning Freshman. I Am Kendall Taylor Bulton but for short call me Kendall"I said as I featured them to follow me. I showed them that is to show about Sky High.

 **(Sky High Gym:Kendall POV)**

I looked over the podium as Principal Powers arrived as she deactivated her powers as she looked over each student.

"Welcome to Sky High. Each generation here can make it so future heroes. Hopefully you will be surprising as a single Student and his group. Will Stronghold and his friends stopped Royal Pain hopefully you will do. Now time to determine where you will go"Principal Powers said as she left.

The podium began to rise as they Me and Coach Boomer on the a platform. I smiled at each of them as they looked at us.

"Welcome to Sky High. This Is where you will be tested to be a hero or sidekick"Coach Boomer said as they began

 **(A Few Minutes Later)**

Sinestra stood on the platform as the coach looked at her

"Sinestra Nightstar. Sound likes a Villain name"Coach Boomer said with a little hate before he was hot with a hand full of water

"Coach focus. Do you want to find out how much water your voice can take"I asked a small amount of evil

"Um...No. Let's see what your powers are"Coach said as Sinestra hairs began to float as her eyes turned to white. It began to Rain. Then Snow as elements itself came to life

"Hero"Coach said as the bell rang.

"First class...You alright"I said as I turned to Sinestra

"Yeah...Now give me my schedule"She said as she glared at me

"No can do...Our first teacher got it"I answered cheekily which Snoestra responded. I fell to my knees

"That is not funny"she began to leave. Apparently she Knees me in my crotch. She came back as she glared at me

"Which way to the first class classroom"Sinestra asked me.

"Um...after the next hall third door on your left"I answers back before she slapped me "This is gonna be a beautiful friendship...I Hope"

 **End**


End file.
